


Beauty In The Eye Of The Beholder

by Devil_kizuna



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Futuristic, Happy Ending, I Am Sorry, M/M, Minhyuk is a pointy ear-ed alien, Sci-Fi, a little bit of changki, i have no idea what i did, powers, soft, space shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-28 04:28:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20419910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devil_kizuna/pseuds/Devil_kizuna
Summary: What will happen when the Prince of Moon Whales, a very beautiful planet, comes face to face with low-life trash of earth? Think about it!





	Beauty In The Eye Of The Beholder

**Author's Note:**

> This is the last story of my bingo !!! I hope you guys enjoy it!!! it is for the junkyard planet box!!!  
author: Devil-kizuna

** _**Beauty In The Eye Of The Beholder**_ **

Minhyuk Lee, prince of the Moon Whales planet, his mother Queen Moon, is still the ruler but she wants her son to be ready to take the throne when he turns 25 of age.

“Mommmmm! Please tell this dude to let me goooo” Minhyuk screamed as Hyunwoo, the prince’s guardian and the chief of the military forces, dragged Minhyuk out of bed.

“Minhyuk, please behave like a royalty. You have a meeting with Ruler Im of the earth, tomorrow. And you need to fly out as soon as possible.” She sternly said as the prince sat down on the dining table. He looked fairly human except for pointy ears and skin as pale as snow, and pale pink hair and his eyes were pale red. Very beautiful and one of his best charms.

“Mom I know but do I have to go there. I mean… trash!!!” Minhyuk whined as the maid served him breakfast.

“I know baby, but you have to. To become the ruler, you have to end one crisis this country has. Your father ended the war, I ended the over-population issue and now you have to end this hostile situation with earth. There are a lot of things and materials we require from earth and we need to be on good terms to trade.” The queen explained as her white bang fell in front of her face and she elegantly put it back behind her ear.

“I know mom I know. But can’t I just you know distribute free education.” He exasperated on the topic and just shoved more food in his mouth.

“Yes, that would have been good but education is already free on our planet Minhyuk. Now I expect you to behave like a prince and attend the meeting and make sure it is successful. Hyunwoo, be a dear and explain him everything and the terms of trade on your way there. I have to attend the business here as well.” The queen stood up and everyone bowed except Minhyuk who was busy shoving a bacon in his mouth. The queen sighed and left.

“Your highness, please get ready as soon as possible, we might also have to stay on Earth for a few days so I will ask the maids to pack your important things along.” Hyunwoo said and Minhyuk sighed and left the table so he can go and get ready.

Minhyuk knew there was no point in arguing with his mother. She decided this trade thing for his last test as prince. If he passed and the trade is set smoothly, he will be announced ruler, but if Changkyun refused to trade with them. He will have to work harder to be the ruler.

“Not that I am dying to be one.” He whispered to no one but himself, as he sat in the bath-tub, popping bubbles.

He came out and got ready, in black pants and a loose white shirt with a bow collar, and on top a black blazer. His maid quickly did his light make-up and placed the small crown over his head.

“Are you ready?” Hyunwoo asked, also in his military uniform.

“Yes, let’s go.” And they both left his chambers. Minhyuk stepped forward out the gates, in front of them, his white and blue ship waited.

People all bowed down to the prince and Minhyuk just smiled and quickly made his way to the ship, his mother standing there.

“I will be expecting a peaceful agreement on the trade Minhyuk.” She spoke and Minhyuk bowed down like a true Prince to the Queen. He knew how to act in public, he loved his people and was loyal to them. And will work hard for them.

“Of course, my Queen. I will see to it and make sure the procedure goes as smoothly as possible.” He gave a cheeky smile to his mother and she kissed his forehead. Bidding them farewell and good luck for their mission a head. Hyunwoo also bowed down to the queen before boarding the ship.

“Hyunwoo, please take care of him. He is my heart.”

“I will take care of him with my own life, your majesty.” She smiled and the ship took off as soon as Hyunwoo stepped inside.

There were a hundred people on the huge air-craft. Minhyuk sat down in his small chamber which was still the largest room on the ship.

“It will take us one whole day to reach there.” Hyunwoo reported to Minhyuk who had taken off his royal outfit, now sitting on his bed with shorts and a very large hoodie.

“Great. I will see you tomorrow than. Let me sleep.” He replied.

“Minhyuk, we need to work on your presentation. You know Changkyun Im will be hard to pursue. He never allowed peaceful trade even when your father, the king asked, and he was barely 16 back then. Now he is a fully grown adult. I highly doubt he will listen to you. We need to offer something he can’t reject.” Hyunwoo said as he brain-stormed. The Moon Whales planet needed iridium and iodine and minerals such as that from earth, even fuel. But Changkyun always made it harder than it should be. His father was so nice and kind, but ever since his father died, Changkyun ruled more like a dictator than a ruler.

Minhyuk was playing a game on his cell-phone when he looked back to Hyunwoo who was still busy thinking.

“I know what we will offer him Hyunwoo, I have everything under-control.” Now, Minhyuk wasn’t stupid or dumb, actually it was quite the opposite, he was very smart and clever. He was observant and always think faster in dire situations. He is more than worthy to run the kingdom. But he sometimes takes very stupid steps which puts the kingdom or his own self in danger.

“And just exactly what are you going to offer?” Hyunwoo was worried, he had the rights to be.

“Something he wants but it is also his need.” Minhyuk smiled.

“Lights off.” And all the lights in his chamber turned off.

It was 26 hours later when they finally arrived on the Junk-yard of a planet called Earth.

“I cannot believe the planet is reduced to this. It looked so beautiful in the pictures mom showed me.” Minhyuk mumbled under his breath as he got ready in his silk shirt with white blazer, his shoes polished to the point he could see his own reflection, his hair styled up and his eyes red shining.

“Let us go Minhyuk.” Hyunwoo came to receive him from the chambers but before they left.

“Here, put this on your wrist Minhyuk. Look here, if you touch this little space right here, it will turn into an armor. It will protect you.” Hyunwoo handed Minhyuk a small platinum band. And Minhyuk placed it carefully around his wrist. His life mattered, he knew and he would never try to bother the people who are protecting him, not more than necessary anyways.

Their ship landed and Minhyuk stepped outside, Hyunwoo right behind him.

“Lee Minhyuk, prince of the whalers, welcome to my humble abode.” The ruler himself, Im Changkyun said.

“I am pleased to be in your presence again, Im Changkyun.” Minhyuk replied as both the leaders shook hands.

“I see, so am I. Let us go and celebrate your arrival.” They entered a luxurious hovercar. Hyunwoo together with Minhyuk and Changkyun had his own body guard.

“Anyways let us discuss about the things Changkyun.” Minhyuk started as the car took off but Changkyun stopped him.

“Let us not Prince Minhyuk. We can do that after the feast. Afterall you are my guests and you deserve to rest.” He said and Minhyuk agreed. They talked about their planets, about the universe, new laws which were passed by the inter-galactic law society.

They reached the castle, or a mansion in less than an hour.

“Come on in, I will show you to the dining hall.” Walking together Minhyuk and Changkyun headed in first, behind them Changkyun’s guard and Hyunwoo followed.

The dining hall was huge and was decorated elegantly and gorgeously, but Minhyuk’s own castle looked prettier. After all, this was a castle of a trashy kingdom of a trashy planet.

“You know Prince Minhyuk, I look for beauty around here. But it has certainly become hard to find.” Changkyun spoke as they were eating peacefully.

“Beauty in the eye of the beholder, Changkyun.” Minhyuk spoke. Changkyun only called Minhyuk prince to mock him.

“Is that so? Tell me Prince, what’s the most beautiful sight you have ever seen?” He asked, particularly interested in the answer of the Prince.

“I can’t exactly answer that, but a lot of thing. I find the sky beautiful, the galaxy, the universe. A lot as I said.” Minhyuk answered nonchalantly, but Changkyun paid attention to him.

“I always seem to be searching for beauty, to make this planet as gorgeous as it was back in the day. But inter-galactic law society, made us look like evil ruffians who only wants to destroy peace.” Changkyun spoke bitterly.

“I will help you.” Bingo, Minhyuk hid his smirk.

“How?” Changkyun looked desperate for help.

Minhyuk noticed this need, back when there was an annual banquet at the law society for all rulers. He noticed the need, and want for beauty in Changkyun’s eyes.

“I will lend some of my military to you Changkyun, I want this planet to be beautiful again.”

“But, how will they help?”

“We have the technology to make it greener and fresh again. fast.” Minhyuk replied.

“What do you want in return?” Changkyun ate some food and looked at Minhyuk who sipped his wine.

“Peaceful trade. We will help you with this, you let us take the minerals from Earth,” Minhyuk suggested, “It’s a win-win situation Changkyun.”

“I have one condition though.” Changkyun said.

“And it is?” Minhyuk waited patiently and Hyunwoo was proud to see how observant Minhyuk was and how he was handling the situation.

“No blood shed, also no human from my planet will be taken.” Changkyun said and Minhyuk was confused, why would he take a dirty human with him to his elegant planet.

“Deal, are we on good terms now?” Minhyuk asked and Changkyun raised a toast to their new found peace.

Minhyuk returned to his air-craft, two hours later.

“Wheww that was easier than I thought.” Minhyuk mumbled as he took off the make-up and changed into more comfortable clothes.

“Yes. I never knew you noticed something like that.” Hyunwoo beamed, he was proud and he didn’t want to hide it.

“Well, I told you, I got it in control. Now I will sleep, tomorrow we will take the paper works and then soon the work will begin. We can lend them a few of our men, for some clean-up and fast reproduction of plants and greens and also, we can do something about this rustic air here. But that is for later when we go back to Moon whales, I want to have a meeting with the engineers and scientists there.” Minhyuk blabbered as Hyunwoo recorded his words in his pager.

“Yes, of course. Good night Minhyuk. I am proud of you. Your father would be too.” Minhyuk smiled and laid down.

Finally, some peace. Minhyuk soon drifted to sleep, listening to piano music echoing in his chambers, because he ordered. Minhyuk stirred awake to some screaming and looked at the time, it’s been just two hours.

“What the hell?” He grabbed his silk robe and went outside his chambers, as he came to the main hall the door was opened and Minhyuk frowned.

“What is going on?” he spoke in confusion and stepped outside to see a commotion, in the middle of his guards stood a small boy, with brown hair, big scared brown orbs stared through the crowd, right at Minhyuk. He held a bag close to his chest, like protecting it.

“What is going on here?” Minhyuk’s slightly rough voice echoed around and all the guards turn around to bow.

Hyunwoo came into view, “They caught him stealing but he won’t let us see or give it back. I think he has your crown my prince.” Hyunwoo stated auto-tuned and Minhyuk sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He walked forward and Hyunwoo placed a hand on his shoulder.

“He has a knife Min.” Any bloodshed and the deal he worked for can go to hell, no fight or fuss. He can handle it.

“He is scared.” Minhyuk retorted after making up his mind in less than a second, and motioned the guards to make a way. By the time, Minhyuk reached the boy, he was sitting on the ground. Up close, Minhyuk realized that the boy had dirty hair and ripped clothes. His skin from the knees was wounded and his hands were all covered in dirt. He held a bag so close that some blood seeped out of what Minhyuk probably guessed as past wounds, from his knuckles.

“Hey, I won’t hurt you.” Minhyuk bent and softly said. He hated trash and this trashy planet, but the moment the boy looked up, Minhyuk felt his breath coming to a stop. The boy, looked like an angel, he features were soft yet sharp somehow. He looked tired but at the same time, he looked like he was about to fight just about anyone who messes with him.

“Just, just let me see and I will give it back ok.” Minhyuk gently raised a hand and moved it towards the bag but the boy already moved and the knife slid down Minhyuk’s wrist, leaving a burning cut. Just as Minhyuk pulled back and Hyunwoo locked at the boy.

“NO HYUNWOO!” Minhyuk screamed a minute too late as the laser shot from the gun in Hyunwoo’s hand, and hit the boy’s shoulder who fell to the ground with force but ran away with the bag.

First part of the agreement already was broken. Changkyun was an asshole, and evil but he was extremely loyal to his people, loved them and openly declared it. He would never bring harm upon his people that is why he was still a respectable ruler.

“HYUNWOO WHAT DID YOU DO? FIND HIM AND BRING HIM ON BOARD RIGHT NOW!” Minhyuk screamed at the guards surrounding him. They immediately ran to bring the boy.

“If he is hurt, I will snap every single one of your bones.” Minhyuk sternly said, and returned back to the ship, with Hyunwoo hot on his trail.

He was confused, why was his prince so angry at him. He felt extremely cautious as he walked behind the prince who was muttering something under his breathe. Minhyuk immediately came to a halt and turned around.

“You heard what Changkyun said, he does not want blood-shed. And you did just that. One of his people is injured.” Minhyuk explained, his voice for the first time was bitter to the point, it made Hyunwoo’s hair stand.

“I... I am sorry my prince. I didn’t consider that; he was about to hurt you.” Hyunwoo replied, bowing his head.

“Hyunwoo, I swear, I love you, but if anything happened to that boy or this deal,” Minhyuk looked straight in Hyunwoo’s eyes and the power and strength they held made Hyunwoo’s knees bent. Minhyuk was using his powers on him. His powers which he never uses unless completely necessary. This power is one more thing that separates their kind from humans, they can just about control anything with their mind and the stronger one mentally is, the more control he has.

“I hope you understand the situation. When the boy is here, bring him to my chamber immediately.” Minhyuk spat venom and went inside his chamber. His wrist was still bleeding but that was mattered a little less than it should.

Minhyuk’s door closed behind him and he breathed out, he hated doing something like this to Hyunwoo, but sometimes, things matter more than his being. And he isn’t about to let anything happen to this deal. Because this is important for their planet for his people.

He sighed as he clicked on the wall and it turned around revealing many small drawers. He opened one and took out the bandage and scissors and went inside the bathroom.

He cleaned and disinfect his wound and put a bandage on it.

“I hope that kid is ok.” He whispered and sat down on the bed, ordering for some back ground music.

Minhyuk was sprawled on his bed when he heard a knock. After the events of few hours ago, he couldn’t bring himself to even close his eyes. He replied with a come in.

Hyunwoo entered and told him that the kid is in the infirmary. Minhyuk got up immediately and pushed past Hyunwoo to the infirmary.

“Chae, give me some good news?” He asked from doctor Chae, best doctor in all Moon Whales.

“He is alright. I cleaned the wound, his muscle tore from within and I stitched it but it will take sometime for it to completely heal.” Chae inform the prince who sighed.

“I am glad that he is doing well” Minhyuk said and told Hyunwoo to gather the guards. 

After all the guards gathered around, he sighed and looked at them.

“In a few hours, I, along with Doctor Chae will visit Im’s castle and signed the peace treaty and its condition. At most it will take ne around four hours as I have some other work too. I want this boy to remain here, it my chamber treated like a guest. Clean him, feed him and give him company if he requires. But DO NOT let him out of this craft. If Changkyun somehow got the gist of the situation, I do not know what I will do.” He spoke and told Chae that they need to get some samples of the soil and air and all that so they can send proper mechanisms and tech back for this planet.

“Get him to my room, I would like a word with him before I leave.” He said and two butlers immediately moved the stretcher to his chamber and laid the boy down the Prince’s bed.

“Hyunwoo, you will stay here, give the armor thingie to Hyungwon as well, only him and me will go. I need you to monitor the situation here. But for now, make the soldiers stop talking about this incident among themselves.” He guided Hyunwoo who nodded and understood that his prince was still mad.

The door closed the Minhyuk sighed looking at the boy. He was not tall but quite shorter than Minhyuk himself. His hair was brown, and his eyes were this weird feline shaped. His lips were dried but full and red. And he many beauty marks on his face, but the most gorgeous was the one just on the side on his upper lip.

“How come this trashy planet hold a beauty like you?” Minhyuk asked the unconscious boy. And turned around to get his outfit ready and some other important documents. In this era of technology and science, papers documents still mattered more.

“Beauty is in the eye of beholder.” The boy spoke which surprised Minhyuk as he looked back, eyes red and shinning, ready to attack.

“You scared me human.” He said as the boy tried to sit up but his face contorted with pain. Minhyuk ran to his side and helped him sit.

“I said, beauty is in the eye of the beholder, your highness.” He spoke again, his voice was a little rough like his throat was dry so Minhyuk offered him water and sat at the edge of the bed.

“Mind explaining your statement just now?” Minhyuk said as the boy sighed at the refreshing sweet water of the Moon Whales.

“You asked me that how come this planet has someone like me, so I simply replied. It’s your sight that holds the beauty, otherwise I am just a poor human, with nothing in my grasp. Just a lonely poor lad who roams around the trashier part of this capital.” Minhyuk was shocked with the elegance the boy had, as if…

“Royalty.” He whispered the last word, eyes still wide.

“I am sorry, your highness, I didn’t catch what you said, mind repeating?” and if it wasn’t for the physical state of the boy, Minhyuk would have thought of him as a prince.

“Your elegance is like that of royalty.” Minhyuk decided to be straight.

“It is nothing of sorts. I will not let King Im know about this incident, you can let me go.” Minhyuk’s amusement broke at that sentence and he stood up.

“No can do ahhh, dear, you need to stay here in my chamber, take a shower, eat fancy meal and rest till I return. Then I will see what to do.” Minhyuk spoke and took off his shirt to change.

“Ki…Kihyun.” The boy stuttered and Minhyuk looked at him to see the boy was a blushing mess. Alright, Min smirked.

“Umm my name is Kihyun.” The boy, or Kihyun repeated and Minhyuk nodded.

“Kihyun, please understand me as a prince and stay here. For some time.” He said and looked at Kihyun who was more intently looking at his hands.

“Okay, but if King Im found out about me. He will never forgive you. Be careful of the words you might speak in front of him.” He said and closed his eyes, relaxing. Minhyuk changed completely but the sentence roamed in his mind. Who is this boy?

“Prince Lee Minhyuk, good to see you again. And who is this handsome devil with you?” Minhyuk restrained himself from physically cringing, and replied, “This is Doctor Chae Hyungwon, one of the best doctors and botanist and geologist of Moon Whales, after the treaty is signed, we need some samples of the soil, plants and air component to send back necessary equipment.” Minhyuk explained his job to Changkyun who nodded, the king was excited.

“Let’s get this document over with during lunch and then I can give you all the things you need.” Changkyun spoke and looked at Hyungwon who was wearing his glasses, with a giant suitcase in hand.

It took them about five hours to get done with the whole work.

“Now I shall take my leave and in two-month time, I will send all the tech and engineer and botanists here to help with the rehabilitation of the planet.” Minhyuk said and Changkyun nodded in response.

They walked back to the limo outside and Minhyuk got in and looked at Changkyun.

“See you again in two months Changkyun.”

“Sure Prince Minhyuk, I will be waiting and also, thank you for respecting my conditions.” Minhyuk nodded, he felt bad for doing this, for making it hard and risky, but he didn’t have a choice. It was either this or a war with Changkyun and he can’t allow that to happen anytime soon.

They left and reached their spaceship soon.

“Hyunwoo tell the captain, we need to leave as soon as possible. Also how is the guest doing?”

“He is well and rested, currently inside your chamber your highness.” Hyunwoo answered, the older still felt a crack in his heart when Minhyuk just talked business with him.

“Changkyun signed the papers and we succeeded in our mission, but now isn’t the time to celebrate. We need to leave.” Minhyuk announced and every soldier and staff members were cheery and happy for their prince.

“Let us head back to Moon Whales first thing and then there will be a celebratory dinner.” Minhyuk spoke and everyone started working.

“Chae, make a list of what we need first thing when we return to Moon whales, I will hold a meeting with the engineers and botanists two days after we reach.” Hyungwon nodded and headed to his office. Minhyuk resided to his chamber and was about to step in when Hyunwoo stopped him.

“Why are you hurrying things your highness? I am sure that the boy is no one important, and I don’t think Changkyun would even notice such person’s absence.” The facts were true, but Minhyuk’s guts told him otherwise. Minhyuk, don’t know why, but he felt the need to keep Kihyun hidden for now, until he is completely healed.

“There are reasons you don’t understand. And never underestimate others Hyunwoo. You are the chief of military on Moon Whales, I am starting to doubt your capabilities. Strength is not everything, you can’t solve everything with strength.” Minhyuk stepped inside to see Kihyun sitting on the bed playing with the hem of his now white shirt. He was wearing black pants and soldier boots underneath.

“This shirt is too thin. Aren’t you cold?” Minhyuk asked, gaining the other’s attention. Kihyun looked up and shook his head.

“I don’t actually feel cold. Or warm for that matter of fact. I can control my body temperature on my will.” Kihyun spoke and Minhyuk looked at him shocked and then proceeded to sit down beside him.

“How so?” Minhyuk asked and Kihyun took Minhyuk’s hand in his and not even a second later Kihyun’s hand turned ice cold and then suddenly fire hot. Minhyuk pulled back with a hiss and looked at him surprised.

“How…why… what are you?” He asked now very much scared of the choices he made.

“Ruler. I was once the prince of this land Lee Minhyuk. I am from the Yoo family, well their last anyways. Don’t you know about them, the ones who …” Minhyuk cut his sentence to answer himself, “The ones who established the inter-galactic law society. How did you end up here and like this? Why in this Junk planet?”

Almost a thousand years ago, the Yoo family established the inter-galactic law society, to stop many planets and their people from fighting and wars. They were the most prestigious people in the universe. They were loyal, royal, good hearted and everything. But just about some centuries ago, the then head of the Yoo family decided to rule over Earth and suddenly about some years ago, they vanished with Im suddenly emerging as the King.

“What happened to you and how it got this bad?” Minhyuk asked and Kihyun smiled.

“My father, it was all his fault. He always thought that we were something bigger, greater. The proud he felt the more his pride drowned him. Then one day, Changkyun’s father challenged mine, if Im won, he will kill of us. And that’s exactly what happened. I was 12 years old back then and Changkyun was just 8. When I was the last one remaining and Im was about to kill me Changkyun stopped him and begged him to let me live. Me and Changkyun were good friends.” Kihyun smiled at his handed. Remembering how and small Changkyun always came to him whenever he was feeling cold or hot, Kihyun could always help. He remembered how they use to snuggle close to each other.

“But, then why were you left like this?” Minhyuk asked, breaking his train of thoughts.

“Well, I was left alive but exiled to this place. I was forbidden to go back to the capital.” Kihyun said and turned his face.

“How is Changkyun doing now? What did he ask in return for the peaceful trade?” Kihyun asked and Minhyuk looked at him and sighed.

“Beauty. He wants this planet to be beautiful. Like it was before.” Minhyuk spoke lowly.

“Oh! He is still on about that.” Kihyun chuckled.

“He also said no bloodshed and none of his people should be taken.” Minhyuk continued.

“He told me that once he makes this planet beautiful again, he will give it back to me as I am the rightful ruler. He is such a silly kid.” Kihyun said while chuckling.

“Wait, when did he say this Kihyun? Does Changkyun keeps an eye on you?” Minhyuk asked as their ship did the space jump and everything shook a little.

“Maybe, I don’t really know. And well I was just stealing some food from your ship. Not your crown.” Kihyun said and Minhyuk looked at him.

“If… if he is keeping an eye on you, my planet is in trouble.” Minhyuk laid back down, closing his eyes slightly.

“Why would you take me anyways? I wasn’t in danger.” Kihyun said and looked at the Minhyuk who was sprawled on the bed, beside him.

“I dunno. Just something told me I better take you with me.” Minhyuk spoke and don’t know when he dozed off.

Kihyun looked at him and smiled. He has never met someone so spontaneous. Minhyuk was total opposite to him, Kihyun was always calm but fear stricken, while Minhyuk looked wild and free, like he can handle any hurdle. And Kihyun thought that maybe… just maybe he found someone. Or someone found him where he can love without the fear of being not noble enough, or the fear of being wrong and evil, the fear of being lost and guilty, the fear of being ugly.

“You are beautiful, stop thinking, sleep.” Minhyuk mumbled, eyes still closed. Kihyun looked at him bewildered.

  
“I can do anything with my mind, even read yours. Stop thinking nonsense and get some rest, you will need it when I explain the situation to mom.” Minhyuk said and Kihyun nodded, he knew that Moon Whalers had special powers but he never knew their mentality, or Minhyuk’s mentality would be this strong.

“Kihyun, if what you think is true. I…” Minhyuk paused and hugged Kihyun tightly from the back, resting his head on the other’s shoulder.

“I wont leave you or let anything happen to you.” Kihyun nodded his head and sighed. It felt good to belong somewhere. Always did and always will.

Soon they both were fast asleep, with Kihyun in Minhyuk’s arms, completely safe and for the first time in so long, Kihyun slept like a baby.

They were jolted awake by the Hyunwoo who was staring at them with poker face.

“Your highness, please wake up and eat something. It has been several hours since you last ate.” Minhyuk groaned and rubbed his eyes with a free hand and realizing his other is under Kihyun’s head.

“Bring food here for us. I will get up.” Hyunwoo nodded but he greatly disapproves such behavior from Prince.

“You should not fall for someone who doesn’t belong to us.” Hyunwoo said and left the room.

“Yeah whatever!” the prince mumbled and hugged Kihyun closer and tighter.

“You are going to suffocate me.” Kihyun giggled honestly and Minhyuk thought that his heart just skipped a thousand beats at the same time as his breath hitched.

“You are… your smile is so pretty.” Minhyuk spoke again and Kihyun shook his head.

“Beauty in the eye of the beholder.” Kihyun got up and stretched his arms.

“So, am I your prisoner?” Kihyun questioned because he was curious as in to what he was to Minhyuk.

“No, you are going there as my lover. If that’s okay with you. I will ask Changkyun the next time I visit. I know he will be upset but he will understand and you are happy too right?” and Minhyuk was nonchalant but all of this was too fast and too soon for Kihyun.

He knew how royal marriages and all that happened. You meet and a day or two, if your parents are kind, you get married.

“It’s too fast.” Kihyun spoke lowly.

“We won’t marry until you are ready then. But I am taking you as my lover. I will introduce you to the queen as my lover.”

“She wont approve me.” Kihyun countered.

“She will. She is kind.”

“You are not understanding, we stand in a different situation.”

Royal marriages only happen for political purposes. None other.

“She will. I like you Kihyun. You are beautiful. I can protect you, I am strong and so is my mentality.”

“You will regret this soon Minhyuk.”

“I won’t. I do what I want and that’s about it.” Minhyuk said and engulfed Kihyun in a hug.

Kihyun was no one. If they had met when Yoo family was still standing at some platform, then it wouldn’t have been this hard. But they met where Kihyun is nothing. He didn’t even own a piece of clothing, owning a kingdom was something else.

Never enough. He isn’t good enough.

Minhyuk walked in the bathroom for a shower to freshen and Kihyun sat there, thinking, travelling through his memories and suddenly Changkyun appeared in front of his eyes. Being sixteen years old, when he became the ruler, when his father passed away. Standing in front of a Kihyun who had torn clothes and nothing to eat for at least more then two days.

_“Hyung, wait for me. I will make this place beautiful and gift it to you. Because in this hopeless world, only you scream beauty and I won’t be able to make it as pretty as you but you will be known as the beautiful ruler of this gorgeous world, we will get married. So, wait for me.” _

Kihyun felt tears prickle his eyes. He never liked Changkyun that way, Changkyun was a brother, always. But perhaps he saw him in another way.

“Stop thinking Kihyun. I don’t care if Changkyun loved you or not. I will not give you away. I wont ever leave.” Minhyuk said, startling Kihyun who looked at Minhyuk, eyes wide.

“Stop reading my mind please. That is the only privacy I have left.” Kihyun whispered.

  
“I don’t get it, what’s the deal with you? I like you. I want you. I can give you thousand of beautiful things. And you are still thinking about that damn trashy planet.” Minhyuk scowled, a frown on his face.

Kihyun shook his head and laughed, it was a mocking laugh.

“You think you can give me beautiful things. You know what I find beautiful Minhyuk? Bonds, relations, love, not hate, not judgement, not spiteful people. Can you give me that? Can you love me regardless of me being trash, regardless of me wanting to live in trash, REGARDLESS OF MY PAST?!” Kihyun raised his voice, because people misunderstand him a lot. Changkyun did and now Minhyuk too.

“I do love you regardless of everything. I am just telling you to believe me Ki. I can handle Changkyun.”

“Don’t let that pride drown you too Min. That’s exactly what my father told me and mom. He loves us regardless of anything. He can handle anything. It got them both killed and me on the verge of death. Pride won’t do you good.”

“I am not proud but I feel Changkyun will understand. Specially if you yourself tell him that you are happy here. You are right? With me, you will be happy with me, right?” Minhyuk asked and Kihyun nodded hesitantly.

“I have known you only for a day. Give me some time.” Kihyun said and Minhyuk nodded in understanding.

“Love doesn’t take time Ki, it takes less then a second. For me it did. I fell in love with the look in your eyes. Regardless of what you are, were and everything.” Minhyuk said and got a gray hoodie from his wardrobe and slid it on. He took off his pants and Kihyun blushed hard, turning the other way, even when his mind told him to keep staring for once.

“You… shouldn’t change your clothes in front of me.”

“Why not?”

“It’s embarrassing.” Kihyun was unbelievably red by now.

“Well, then you can just close your eyes love.” Minhyuk mumbled and placed a hand around his shoulder and just then Hyunwoo entered the room.

“Here is you breakfast your highness.”

“Hyung I am not mad at you anymore. Oh, and well I am gonna marry Kihyun.” Minhyuk snickered and Hyunwoo’s eyes widen at that and he began lecturing Minhyuk how inappropriate it was.

*-------------------------------------*-----------------------------------*

“Sir, His Majesty Yoo is missing for past four days, we have searched everywhere for him.” Changkyun took the cigarette stick from his mouth and threw it on the floor.

“Minhyuk that bastard, he is an asshole. Prepare the battle ships right THIS INSTANT.” Changkyun got up from his chair in the office, and slammed the door behind him as he left.

“I will end you.” He muttered hoping that Minhyuk will hear him.

*-------------------------------------*-------------------------------------*

“Min I am nervous.” Kihyun said as Minhyuk settled his bowtie.

“It is completely okay. Look at you. You look fucking fabulous.”

“Prince, please language.” Hyunwoo said from behind.

“But look at himmmmm, he looks so adorableeee.” Minhyuk whined.

“I don’t get it. Why and how did you change my hair color?” Kihyun asked poking his hair.

“God! You are so stupid ki. I can do anything with my mind.” Min giggled changing his own hair color from pink to dark brown with a blink of an eye.

“But I can’t do it with you, so I dyed your hair.” Minhyuk giggled after seeing Kihyun’s shock.

“I hate you.” Kihyun punched him lightly. Hyunwoo wanted to coo at their small interactions.

They soon reached Moon whales and the ship landed just outside the castle.

Minhyuk tightly held Kihyun’s hand as they walked out, with Hyunwoo behind him and Hyungwon beside.

Minhyuk bowed down to the queen waiting for their arrival.

“I am so glad you are back.” Queen Moon said and pecked her son’s forehead.

“Who is this Minhyuk dear?” she asked looking at Kihyun who shyly looked at the floor.

“My queen, this is your son in law. I will marry him.” Minhyuk spoke with utter delight and Kihyun saw as Queen’s eyes sparkled with happiness.

“Oh, my dear boy, come here.” She said and hugged Kihyun tightly, and Kihyun felt himself breathing slowly. He missed his mom. A single tear left his eye when the queen looked at him.

“Thank you, Your majesty.” Kihyun bowed lightly.

“No, dear don’t. call me mom. You are my son now. What’s your name dear?” She asked, her pure white bang falling to her forehead.

“Kihyun.” He said and nodded.

“Umm, can I hug you again?” he shyly asked the queen. He felt safe in her arms, like being in his mother’s arms again.

“You don’t need to ask to hug me, son.” She said and hugged him tightly.

“Ayeeee, do not steal my mommy.” Minhyuk whined and Kihyun giggled.

“Hey, do not treat my son in law this way, you silly boy.” Queen jokingly reprimanded Minhyuk who pouted more.

“I am happy Minhyuk, you brought me two happiness this time. First being my son in law and second being the peace treaty. I am proud of you my boy.” Queen Moon said as they begin walking back to the castle. It was very late at night that’s why queen didn’t announce the prince’s arrival and nobody was there other then the castle’s staff and the queen herself.

“You both go and rest. We can talk more about the rehab earth project and your wedding in the morning at breakfast.” Queen told them but Minhyuk shook his head.

“Mom I want to tell you something. Hyung, can you please take Kihyun to my chambers.” Minhyuk said and nodded at Kihyun. Kihyun was worried but Minhyuk smiled at him.

They parted ways, Moon and Minhyuk ended up in the library and Minhyuk sighed.

“Mom. I love Kihyun.”

“That is very nice dear. He seems like a kind and gentle boy. I am very happy for you two. Where did you meet by the way?” she asked, curious as to where they could possibly have met.

“Mom, his name… I mean full name…” Minhyuk didn’t want to disappoint his mother but she nudged him, telling him to continue.

“Yoo Kihyun. I found him on earth, outside the capital in a very trashy place mom. I fell in love with him. I know its cliché but he looked… he looked so ethereal, I haven’t ever seen anyone like that. And the way he carried himself. After we met…” and Minhyuk told the entire story and the what ifs of the story.

“I understand Minhyuk. I will talk with Prince Im, we can double the people and lower the time it will take. We can talk peacefully about it.” She spoke.

“Mom, I know that. But I feel weird. This strange tingling that something really really bad is coming my way.” Minhyuk stressed on it and the queen sighed.

“I will try to talk with Prince Im myself. I will contact him first thing tomorrow alright?” she said and Minhyuk nodded.

“Listen Min, what you did, was wrong. You should have asked him but whats done is done, I will now take care of it. You go and rest.” She said and smiled at him.

“Thanks mom, I wouldn’t have been here without you.” He said and she patted his head.

Minhyuk went back to his room and Kihyun was already fast asleep, so after changing Minhyuk laid beside him and soon fell asleep.

The next day was chaotic to say the least. Everything happened too fast. Minhyuk after calming Kihyun rushed to the main room just to know that Changkyun has declared war on them. His eyes widen and he stayed still for so long that everyone got worried.

“I am okay.” He had muttered and went to his office. He tried contacting Changkyun but no answer.

It was a problem but he didn’t know how to deal with it. For the first time, he was losing his mind. He knew that Changkyun would be angry, but he never would have thought in a million years that the other would wage war on their planet, knowing fully that it would be nothing but a suicidal mission. They can never succeed against Moon Whales technology.

“Minhyuk dear, do not worry. We can still talk and stop him.” His mother told him as she stepped in the room.

“No. he won’t stop, he is beyond that point mom. I… I dunno what to do!” he said and threw everything across the table. His brain was short circuiting with the thoughts.

How could he be so foolish, how could he be so selfish. It was all because, just like Changkyun, he wanted beauty. And he found that and took it for himself, never thinking about the consequences of stealing and breaking the rules. It was like the forbidden fruit. He saw it and took it, and it was so amazing but now he must pay the price.

“I have a solution.” Kihyun came inside and announced.

“What is it dear?” Moon answered instead of Minhyuk who was busy glaring at the broken stuff on the floor.

“It… there is really only one solution to all of this. Minhyuk you know exactly what it is, but you don’t want to accept it.” He said and shook Minhyuk by his shoulders.

“I know, I FUCKING KNOW!” Minhyuk screamed and his mother’s eyes widen.

“Min…”

“No, mom. I know. I need to take Kihyun back. Mom I am going. I will meet him half way… I am leaving with Kihyun, I will fix this.” And Minhyuk dragged Kihyun with him.

They both made their way to the basement of the castle, where all the battleships and other air-crafts and space crafts were parked. He took out his own personal craft and started it. They soon, were in space and he looked at Kihyun.

“I will contact him.” He said and Kihyun nodded from the seat beside. Putting the craft on auto-pilot, he contacted Changkyun again, who finally answered after a lot of missed calls. His small hologram came in the watch Minhyuk was wearing.

“Changkyun, meet me at the asteroids gazing pass. I will bring Kihyun there.” He spoke before Changkyun could even start.

“YOU FUCKER, You think you can do what you want, just because you are from an elite fucking planet huh!” Changkyun spat venom at Minhyuk.

“Kihyun is okay, he is here beside me. You can kill me if you want. Don’t harm my people, they have nothing to do with this. You can even talk to Kihyun, I didn’t kidnap him. It was just the situation. I have no other choice but to talk Kihyun with me.”

“Speak His Name With Respect. He Is The Rightful Ruler Of Earth and he IS MINE.” Changkyun said with authoritative voice.

“Okay. I will bring him over. Meet me there.” And with that the call was disconnected.

Minhyuk sighed and leaned back in his chair. If only he never went to that junk planet and he never met the other. If only he had landed somewhere else. If only…

“Min.” he heard a whisper, whether it was for him to hear or not is un-clear.

“Yeah?”

“Min, are… are you going to hand me over?” he asked, very quietly, as if he would rather not hear the answer.

“I… have no other choice, if he was even ready to listen. But he waged a war. A lot of my people can die. I cannot let that happen.” Minhyuk held his head in his hands.

He never thought he would be proven wrong so soon. He always thought that he is clever, and his control over his mentality is something else. But… all of that seems useless right now.

He looked at Kihyun and waited for his heart to calm down.

“Take a picture, it will last longer.” Kihyun grinned and Minhyuk chuckled.

Definitely like the forbidden fruit, so beautiful.

Still unreachable.

“You are beautiful.” Minhyuk whispered and Kihyun stood up from his chair and shook his head.

“Beauty in the eye of the beholder. I have repeated that line so many times, since I met you.” He came towards Minhyuk and Minhyuk did the only thing reasonable.

He grabbed the other’s wrist and pulled him. The eye contact they made lasted for just three seconds before their lips touched. Kihyun first stayed bent like that, with Minhyuk still seated, but as they kissed and kept on it. Minhyuk pulled him closer and closer, Kihyun ended up straddling the others lap. The kisses escalated. Minhyuk trailed the kisses down Kihyun’s jaw and his neck. The white button-down silk shirt that Kihyun was wearing, was slid down a little as Minhyuk licked then bit his collar bone and then coming back to his lips.

They stayed like that for at least an hour or two, before they parted. Both of them were a mess by now. But the things didn’t escalate from kisses and bite.

Minhyuk looked at Kihyun, still on his lap and smiled.

“You still look beautiful.” Kihyun opened his mouth to argue, but Minhyuk continued, “You are so beautiful, even now. Even then when we first locked eyes. I… I won’t be able to forget you. Like an irreplaceable beauty. I never thought I was lacking in looks Ki, never! But, since I met you, I feel like I am so ugly and to keep me balanced, I need you.” A tear fell down Minhyuk’s eye and he left another peck on the swollen and red lips.

“I never thought I was special Min. never. Even when my father was the ruler. Even when everyone seemed to respect us. I always thought that I am nothing. But you made me feel special, the way you approached me, knowing I can hurt you. The way you never intended to hurt me. The way you look after me and made so many reckless decisions because of me. I felt special but I feel if… if we haven’t met. You would be fine. We wouldn’t have felt this way. This sadness wouldn’t be here.” Kihyun wiped the tears and hugged the other. Staying that way before the A.I informed them, that they were almost at asteroids gazing pass.

They both settle themselves and Kihyun sat back on his seat. They stopped to see a giant battleship with few other battleships bit smaller in size.

The entrance pod of the large one opened and Minhyuk took his ship inside, it was very small and the only weapon Minhyuk had was his own abilities and the small bracelet on his wrist.

The door closed of the battleship and Minhyuk and Kihyun both got out.

“Well, well well… I am glad at least you were honest enough to return him. Now, tell me what was the situation that you had no other choice but to take something that belong to me.” Changkyun spoke. And Kihyun eyed him and clicked his tongue in annoyance.

“We caught him stealing from our ship back when I met you. I tried talking him into showing me what he took, he attacked me with a knife, Hyunwoo my chief of military shot a laser at him. He got injured… I ordered people to find him and bring him on my ship. He needed more rest so I thought I will tell you later and took him with me. But I fell in love with him and then decided to tell you when I visit again with the engineer and botanists on your planet.” Minhyuk finished with the story and Changkyun punched him in the stomach. Minhyuk didn’t even try to dodge. If sacrificing himself will save his people, then so be it!

Changkyun connected the sole of his show with his stomach again and again. bent down and grabbed his hair. Kihyun just stood there and watched. But with every second his patience was running thin.

“You took something that belonged to me. Mine! Understand. You can’t love something that belongs to someone else. You don’t even know what love is. Live like me and then I will fucking ask you. You are surrounded by beauty, what do you know about it!” Changkyun said harshly and sat on the other’s stomach and punched him again and that was the last straw.

“Stop it.” Kihyun said and the temperature in the room dropped to deathly cold. Many guards fainted just because of the surge of the power and the cold.

“GET UP!” Kihyun screamed at Changkyun who was a second too late, he flew back towards the wall of the ship as Kihyun walked forward.

“I am sick of this bullshit, People calling me theirs as if I don’t fucking exist. I hate this. Fuck you Changkyun. do you both even know what’s beauty? NO! Because you both are too fucking CHILDISH to see!” Kihyun hissed and both Minhyuk and Changkyun were in shock.

“You know what, let me make you my objects so you know how it feels. You own me?!” Kihyun chuckled ironically and did a wicked grin at Changkyun who was trying to get up from the floor.

“YOU DON’T EVEN FUCKING OWN YOURSELVES!” Kihyun screamed and Changkyun felt himself getting colder, so did Minhyuk.

Min knew being harsh or rash would do anyone any good, so he took a deep breath and focused his mind on Kihyun.

_‘Kihyun snap out of it! You are hurting him, you will regret it later. I know you are mad and angry but snap out of that anger Ki!’ _Minhyuk mentally connected with Kihyun who shook his head to get the voice out. And snapped, the room turning back to normal and Changkyun coughed hard as his body tried to bring him back to normal temperature.

Kihyun fell to his knees and looked around.

“I told you I am not beautiful. I am an animal, I am a monster.” Truth was Kihyun never learned to control his powers. His clan died before that. So, whenever he got angry or mad, he would lose control. That was why he was always so calm.

“You are not.” Minhyuk coughed blood, but dragged his body to Kihyun.

“I told you I love you regardless, didn’t I?” Minhyuk grabbed his hand and sat up straight.

“But, I cant control myself.” Kihyun stated, wiping his tears by the back of his hand, like a child.

“No one can Ki. That’s why everyone has their loved ones. You have me. I will train you okay. I will help you and I will love you regardless.” Minhyuk assured him and Kihyun looked at him.

“You will?” He asked sniffling.

“Of course. you are so very beautiful it actually hurts me a little in the ribs.” Minhyuk joked and Kihyun punched him slightly but chuckled nonetheless.

“It actually hurts though. I am in pain.” Minhyuk groaned and Kihyun laughed.

“I am sorry.” He said and suddenly remembered Changkyun and looked at his way. He was standing there smiling.

“I am sorry Kihyun. I became a bit too possessive. I just didn’t want you to leave me alone.”

“You aren’t Kyunnie. I am always your friend. I will always be. And now you have Min too.” Kihyun said and Changkyun nodded.

“I am sorry. I hope this doesn’t effect on our contract. I still want to make earth beautiful.” Changkyun rubbed his neck and smiled sheepishly.

Minhyuk chuckled and shook his head.

“It is okay. We were both at fault here. So, it’s all cool.”

It was about a few months later when Kihyun and Minhyuk were finally getting married and the entire capital was decorated with blue chrysanthemums, courtesy of Changkyun.

“I am so happy for you both.” Changkyun had told them after the wedding and handed them, diamond rings as a gift. Which Kihyun wanted to decline but Minhyuk shook his head and accepted.

“I am soooo tiredddd!” Kihyun groaned and fell face first onto the bed.

They had an early meeting with the law-society because of some thugs causing problems on several planet. And being the husband of the prince, it was necessary that both of them attended the meetings.

“Me too, but I think we can do some love making right now!” Minhyuk said coming out of the bathroom with his silk robe on.

Kihyun looked at him and grinned and a second later Minhyuk jumped and yelped as the floor beneath him went ice cold.

“I hate you.” Minhyuk groaned and Kihyun chuckled.

“You were looking too beautiful, I had to do something!” Kihyun spoke as a matter of factly.

“Beauty in the eye of the beholder!” Minhyuk retorted and they both laughed again.


End file.
